Giving In
by toboeokami
Summary: All the adults of Sunnydale are acting strange. They're wild and out of control. Rupert Giles is no exception. So what happens when Willow is unfortunate enough to cross his path while he's under the influence or more than just chocolate? Set during Band Candy. Willow/Giles Willow/Ripper WARNING: M rating for violence, language and sexual themes (LEMONS). You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

EDIT: After "completing" the story and giving myself some time to work on my others, I came back to this and realized that I did not write it the way I had originally envisioned. Mainly the part about it being Willow/Ripper. So I'm rewriting it. Not too many changes, but it matters to me so here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

I'm a shipper of Willow and Giles. I like the pairing. It's cute and awkward. Unless of course, Ripper comes into the mix. Then it becomes spicy. (Yes, I _did_ just say that.)

The idea of this story was greatly inspired by Blame the Candy by Rippertish. (so if you see the parallels… that's why) It's a great story and you should definitely read it. I just happen to like this ship better than with Buffy.

So for this story, which takes place in Band Candy, I'm going to change a few details to make it fit my agenda, but I will do my best to keep it canon in all other aspects. Also, this will be my first (and probably last) Buffy fic. You have been warned.

The story begins the day after Buffy lies to her mom and Giles to go visit with Angel.

oOo

For some reason when Rupert Giles woke up that morning, he was in a good mood. Now, this wasn't an unusual thing for him, but there was something… off… about this euphoria. But as he went about he way getting ready for work, he soon forgot about his worries, and succumbed to the strange happiness. Opening a chocolate bar, he hopped into his car, and took off.

The closer he got to Sunnydale High, the less he wanted to go in. He really didn't want to substitute. Hell, he didn't even want to be the librarian today. The more reasonable side of his brain (the side that was slowly fading away) kept him driving there anyway, all the while he was having a silent debate with himself. To play hooky, or not to play?

With each bite of the chocolate bar he bought from his slayer, the more he wanted to just turn around and go home. By the time he'd finished the candy bar, he was already in the school parking lot, so he settled on sneaking in unannounced, and hiding out in the library for the day.

He was able to slip past Snyder in the halls, and into the library, where he disappeared into his office without turning on any of the lights.

oOo

The students' of the classroom found their attention brought to the front of the class as Mrs. Barton... not Mr. Giles, entered the classroom, clapping her hands.

"Hey!" She called. "We're all stuck here, okay? So now let's just sit quietly and pretend we're reading something until we're really sure that old commandant Snyder's gone. Then we're all out of here!" She grinned and the students nodded in agreement.

"Does anyone else want to marry Mrs. Barton?" Xander asked. Surprise evident on his face and in his voice.

"Get in line." Cordelia replied.

"I guess Giles isn't coming?" Willow asked. Confusion or worry etched on her face for a moment.

"Guess not." Buffy replied.

oOo

Back in a dark corner of his office, Ripper was sitting on a couch, sipping a rather full glass of scotch, and taking puffs from a cigarette. He had found a box of some of his old records that had found its way here instead of his house. He popped one of the disks into a player and let the sweet sound of rock fade into the background.

Later, he heard a sound coming from the library. Reflexively his whole body became tense, preparing for an attack. But then he recognized the noise as one of the computers booting up. Slowly, he walked to the door of his office and looked out to see Willow, leaning over a computer.

For a moment he just stared. His gaze traveled slowly up her legs, to her skirt. Anyone could see that he was outright staring at her bottom. And by the time he realized he could actually see _up_ the skirt, if he only leaned down just a _teeny tiny_ bit…

Willow turned around and spotted him in the doorway. "Giles, you scared me!"

oOo

By the time school let out, most of the teachers were long gone, off to do their own thing. So when Willow, Xander and Buffy entered the library to find it dark and deserted, they figured that Giles had followed the crowd.

"I'm going to stop by his house and see if he's there." Buffy said, turning to leave. "You guys coming?"

Xander confirmed but Willow had other plans. "No, I think I'll just stay here for a bit." Willow replied. "There's a spell I'm trying to learn. I'll catch up with you later at the Bronze."

"Okay, see ya Will." They called over their shoulder as they exited the library.

Willow flipped on the light, and the room was bathed in the glow, almost like a completely different room. She then walked over to one of the computers and sat down at it, waiting for it to boot up before typing away.

After a few minutes, she noticed that something was… different. Not to say anything was wrong, but… was that _cigarette _smoke she was smelling? That certainly didn't belong in a library. She realized she could faintly hear music. _Has it been playing the whole time?_ That didn't belong in a library either.

She looked around and visibly jumped when she saw the shadow of someone standing in the doorway to Giles' office, watching her intently and taking drags from his cigarette. She relaxed when she realized who it was.

"Giles, you scared me!"

"Sorry about that, Willow, what are you doing here?" Another puff of smoke trailed behind him this time as he walked over to the computers. There was a bar of the band candy sticking out of his back pocket, already opened.

"I was… Giles are you okay?" Willow asked, now that she could see him more clearly, she could tell something was off.

"Never been better." He said with a grin unlike any he'd worn before. He turned and leaned against one of the tables, resting his hands on the edge of the wood. "Why do you ask?" For the first time since she'd met him, he wasn't wearing the usual suit and tie. He was in jeans and a plain button-up shirt that in her opinion, was too tight. Also his hair was tousled as if he'd never heard of a brush, and…

"You're smoking for one." She gestured to his hand where the cigarette was dropping ash onto the floor. "And you look like you just rolled out of bed." She watched as he took the candy bar from his back pocket and bit off a piece, thinking nothing of it. "Did you sleep okay? Maybe you should go lie down, or eat something."

"I'm fine, really." He insisted before looking her up and down. "Though I could definitely eat _something_."

"Well if… w-what?" Her face paled as his words finally sunk in.

"What are you working on there?" He asked, gesturing to the computer where she'd been browsing wiccan websites.

"Working on… right," She turned and walked back to her seat. "I was floating a pencil yesterday- well trying to- but I was just looking for some tips on staying focused, and building my stamina so I can keep going for longer."

"Stamina…." Giles repeated, and Willow whirled around to find him standing behind her. Like, _right_ behind her. She tried to back up a bit, but the edge of the wooden table pressed agains the back of her legs. He was looking over her shoulder to the screen behind her, nodding as if agreeing to something. "Focus is harder to control than you would think, but it can be done. Stamina on the other hand," He leaned closer, eyes still trained on the computer behind her. She had to lean back, and by the time he rested both hands on the table, on either side of her hips, she was practically sitting on the table. His broad chest inches from her face.

The only thing that kept her from jumping up was… well, him really. But she was more focused on the quiet voice and the soft breath across the shell of her ear. "Stamina is more about how far you are willing to… _push_ yourself."

Willow let out a shaky breath as she realized how very real the situation was. Pink spreading across her cheeks, and her body temperature rising.

Back when Mr. Giles had first come to Sunnydale High, Willow had harbored a small crush for the quirky librarian. Nothing serious like tacking his name onto hers or fantasizing about having his children or anything. Just a harmless schoolgirl crush.

But as time went by, those feelings were quickly forgotten, and she found herself in a happy routine, even if she was risking her life every day to fight vampires or demons of some kind. She wouldn't have her life any other way.

But now, with him only a few centimeters away, that lost simple crush, came back tenfold. Leaving the confused girl torn, between greedily giving into the moment, and running terrified from it. She swallowed hard and met his eyes. _Have they always been so… green?_

"What do you think, hmm?" He asked as he leaned in even closer. "How far can you be pushed?"

"Uhh…" She said between ragged breaths. She didn't get a chance to finish. A pair of lips brushed lightly against her neck, softly at first and she almost couldn't believe it, but they became more firm and urgent, causing all of her thoughts to dissolve.

Swallowing hard, she reached both hands up to rest on his shoulders, and tilted her head back to give him better access. The fact that this was _Giles_, didn't even seem register anymore.

But he didn't seem to care either. Both hands brushed along her thighs before resting on her hips, pulling her closer to him. Then one found its way underneath her skirt, lightly brushing her skin. It sent a wave of goosebumps over her, and shivers down her spine.

A soft whimper escaped her lips. "Gi-" The rest of his name lost as his lips captured hers. The first thing she noticed was a smoky taste. And something that burned slightly as his lips moved against hers. Later it would be identified as the scotch he had been sipping before he heard one of the computers being turned on in the library.

He captured her lower lip between his teeth, running his tongue along it and…

His quick reflexes were the only thing that saved her from cracking her skull on the table as her knees wobbled and gave way.

"Whoops." Giles said with a hint of amusement, grabbing her by the waist and sitting her on the table. "Sorry 'bout that." He lifted her chin to look into her eyes,- her face completely flushed now- but they were closed. "You alright there, Love?" He asked.

She nodded slowly, opening her eyes and landing her confused gaze on him. _Is this _really_ Giles?_ She wondered. _It looks like Giles. It smells like- Oh god, he _smells… "…delicious." She breathed.

"Why, yes. Yes you are." He smiled and captured her lips in a other kiss.

After a few seconds though, she managed to break it off. "A-are you… are you really… Giles?"

"The one and only." He confirmed brushing a hand up and down her side, making it hard to keep her mind on track. "But you can call me Ripper."

"But-what's going on then? Why aren't you being… you know, Giles?"

"Because right now, I'm Ripper." He answered in a husky voice, before burying his face in the crook of her neck. She barely heard him add "…and Ripper wants to play."

She was almost lost in blind pleasure, but at the moment, her mind was less clouded than his. "Buffy…" She panted. "She.. she's looking for you."

"She can wait," he replied as he pulled her closer, intending to lift her up. "I think you'll agree that we have more important matters to attend to, yes?" Both of his hands wedged underneath her thighs to grab her ass.

_Yes, yes YES a million times, yes!_ But instead, as he lifted her, and her legs wrapped around his waist, she shook her head. "No, we can't, I-" She was cut off by another searing kiss, as he started to carry her. She didn't know where he was taking her until he slammed her into one of the tables- the very one the 'scoobies' regularly sat at- as his hands grabbed her thighs and lifted her onto it. Without breaking their kiss, he let go of her legs and ran a hand up her shirt. She moaned into his lips, arching her back as he brushed his fingers over the bare skin of her breast. Goosebumps broke out everywhere he touched her. Then the thought crossed her mind, trying to bring her back to reality: This was _still_ Giles. One of her _teachers_ for christ's sake! Someone she had great respect for..

_Someone I've wanted…_ She couldn't finish the thought. Partly because she didn't want to admit that she _did_ want this, but mostly because the sensation of having ones panties being ripped from their hips, is enough to bring them to attention. The cloth was ripped in several places- she would never be able to wear them again- and quickly thrown aside.

His hands roaming over the exposed skin of her ass. When his fingers flicked at her sensitive slit, she gasped sharply and tried to jerk away from him.

He only tightened his hold around her much smaller frame and said in a gravely voice "Not to worry, Love. I'm going to take _good _care of you." Then sank his teeth into her neck, scraping them along the soft skin. Her whole body shivered and she involuntarily moaned as he leaned over her on the table onto her back.

She was having trouble concentrating through the fog of pleasure. His fingers moving back and forth between her legs made her forget about everything else as her hips jerked up to meet his hand. She forgot that this was incredibly wrong. She forgot that he was nearly twice her age. Worst of all, she forgot about Oz… and Xander. Buffy, Sunnydale… even the library around them, seemed to fade away until it was just the two of them.

Finally giving in to herself (and to him), she gripped the front of his shirt with shaking hands, pulled him closer to her and into a timid kiss. He seemed to notice the change, and his fingers disappeared, leaving her with a craving for him to continue. She heard what could only be the zipper of his pants, and knew immediately where the situation was headed.

She was innocent, not ignorant. At least she was for now. He pulled her sweater over her shoulders- her undershirt going with it- and yanked his pants down as best as he could with only one hand. She tried working the buttons on his shirt, but stopped after the third one when she felt his bulge pressing into her wet core, soaking his briefs. The sensation caused her to moan again, grabbing at his hips. _Where has _this_ Giles been this whole time?_ She wondered as he relieved himself of his own underwear, and positioned his already erect shaft at her opening.

In a single swift motion he slid inside of her and met her barrier, which was immediately breached with a muffled squelch. Willow couldn't help but cry out. Tears prickling at her eyes as she choked on the scream. It didn't matter though, the entire building was empty by now.

_He really did it._ She thought disbelievingly, gasping in shock. _This can't be real. I'm dreaming!_

Then he began to move his hips slowly against hers, thrusting rhythmically. The friction it caused inside of her drowned out all other thoughts. Her legs immediately locked around his hips pulling him closer, her small fingers now tangled in his hair as his lips went to teasing at her breast. A dull aching pressure began to build in her abdomen, and all she could think about was how much she needed this. He began to speed up and the whole table jolted and creaked every time he pounded into her. After a while they were both breathing heavily, she could feel him _everywhere_ in and outside of her. It was strange- she never knew that such pain could also be so blissful.

Then he stopped suddenly and pulled away. She was annoyed that he'd stopped, and confused. He couldn't be done already could he?

"Turn over." He rasped, voice thick and dark. She did as he asked without a second thought, and he pushed her back onto the table, only now lying on her front. Re-entering, he continued to thrust, harder this time.

He nearly lost it when he heard her panting encouragement. Gripping the curves of her hips tighter than he could help, pulling them against his own. "Why.. haven't we.. done this.. before?" He growled.

She was feeling more pain than pleasure this time, he wasn't as concerned about her as he was when he began. But in all the pain she could feel the promises of pure bliss building on the horizon, all he had to do was get her there. All she had to do was hold out.

She endured it, biting down on her lip when each thrust was a sharp pain, but before she could reach it, he gave a final thrust of his hips that sent one of the lamps shattering to the floor. He came, releasing himself inside the young girl before he slid to the floor, dragging her down with him.

They lay there half-naked on the floor in a layer of sweat as they both caught their breath. While he was almost numb with bliss, she was frustrated and left with a feeling of being uncomfortable in ones own skin, having being denied her release. She was about to turn to him, straddle his hips and demand that he finish what he started, but when she shifted she realized that her body was in no condition for another round.

She hissed and stiffened, trying to restrict her movements. It felt like broken glass was slicing up her insides every time she moved. There was red smeared in between her thighs and places on the table and floor, as well as on… him. With a sense of dread she realized it was her own blood.

"You were something _else_." She heard him say before he leaned in close and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back for all of two seconds before her eyes snapped open and she pushed him roughly away.

"What?" He gave her a curious expression while she blushed and chewed her lip nervously. They sat looking at each other that way for a beat. The two. Then-

"I have to go." Willow said quietly, inching away from him before standing up and searching for the rest of her clothes. Her sweater and shirt were still together so that she could put both on at the same time. She reached for her panties, but decided to forgo the underwear when she saw that they were more ripped rags than clothes now.

"What's the rush?" Ripper called pulling up his pants as she hurried around looking for her shoes which had come off at some point. "Fun's just getting started." He zipped himself up and watched her with a boyish smile.

She only found one of her shoes and after unsuccessfully searching under the tables for the other, she just dropped the first one, and walked out of the library, leaving her bag as well.

Giles, was shocked when she simply walked out. "Wait!" He called as the doors closed behind her. He hurried after her but when he got out into the hallway, she was nowhere in sight. Though there was a trail made up of a few drops of blood every few feet that went down the hallway and out of sight.

oOo

_A.N.: I thought the story needed to be rewritten and fleshed out in a lot of places, so I have decided to rewrite it. Hopefully for the better._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters.

oOo

As soon as she was outside of the library, she sprinted down the halls and dashed into the first girls' bathroom she came to, bare feet slapping the marble floor the whole way. Luckily it was after school hours and none of the other students were there to see her. Also because of the "spell" none of the adults were there either. She was almost completely alone in the building. _Almost_.

The first thing she did when she was in the girls' bathroom was catch a glimpse of herself in the mirrors.

_Is that… _Me_?_ She thought disbelievingly as she stared at her reflection. She looked like she'd just rolled down a really tall hill… made of concrete. And Giles. Her clothes were crumpled and her hair was a mess having come down at some point. Though her shirt and sweater were relatively clean, her skirt had been bunched up around her hips and there was blood and… other substances staining the fabric. She was aching in more ways and places that one.

Stepping away from the mirror, she smoothed out the fabrics of her clothes, trying to at least make it _look_ like she wasn't just shagged in a corner of the library. Then, grabbing some paper towels she did her best to clean away the blood that was still seeping from between her thighs. When she'd been able to remove most of it, she wiped her tears and examined her reflection once again.

_A _little_ better. Not great, but at least I look normal._

Now that she had a chance to gather her bearings, she couldn't help but smile slightly… then it bloomed into a full on grin. It was strange. She felt dirty, and disgusted with herself. Yet, at the same time, a veil of euphoric bliss seemed to surround her. Butterflies made her stomach churn at the conflicting emotions.

_I just had _sex_! With _Giles_!_ She though excitedly. Then, as if it was fully sinking in… _What the hell is wrong with him?_

"Oh no… nononono…" She placed a hand over her mouth but she continued to think the words. _Nononononono… I just had sex with _Giles_!_

Outside she could hear someone approaching. She knew who it was before they even called out. "Willow?" He sounded worried. Panicked even.

_I _did _run out of there very suddenly. _She thought as she heard him continue past the bathrooms. _Can he really blame me?_ She felt a slight jolt of fear when she heard him coming back down the hall, and quietly receded into the bathroom, and behind the stalls. There was a bench back there, out of sight. Usually it was used by the other girls to store their backpacks while they put on make up, or as a small changing area. Willow was using it to hide. She sat on the bench, pulling her bare feet up from the floor and hugging her knees.

His footsteps came to a stop outside the door and he called her name again. She didn't reply, instead chewing her lip and hoping he would just go, _just turn around and go, there's nobody in here, there's more empty rooms to check up ahead, you can-_

"Willow… I'm coming in."

_Shit!_ Her heart jumped into her throat and accelerated. All she could do was sit there in a ball and wait for him to poke his head around the corner. He ignored the actual toilet stalls and walked right around the corner to the bench.

_Has he been in her before or something? Or is it just that obvious where I am?_ She thought, placing both feet on the floor- the tiles were grimy and disgusting against the bare skin. But it was the least of her worries at the moment. He came into view as he peered around the last stall, her heart seemed to only beat faster at the sight of him. His hair was more wild than ever and those top three buttons on his shirt… revealing as ever.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly and in such a concerned tone that for a moment she wondered if he was finally himself again.

She didn't answer immediately, only tried to figure him out. No luck there. "…I- I will be." She replied, trying to choose her answers carefully. This was a delicate situation after all.

He nodded and without breaking eye contact he pulled out a fresh bar of the chocolate band candy, ripped the seal and offered her the treat. After a moments hesitation, she grabbed the bar and bit off a corner. The smooth chocolate calming her nerves. She ate half of it and handed what was left back to him. Already feeling a bit better from the endorphins. "How about now?" He asked with a hopeful smile that gave her gooseflesh.

Staring at him again, she instead changed the subject. "Today… everyone was acting strange. N-No, not everyone, just the adults. _You_ included. You- you're all acting like you don't care." She jerked a thumb over her shoulder to a general directing of where they'd come from. "You just-" She stopped suddenly, fumbling for words.

"What?" He pressed, wanting to know what she was going to say.

"You aren't even considering the consequences of your actions." And when he made a face in reply to that she pointed to him and added "See? Right there!"

He waved his hand dismissively. "Come off it already. I feel better than ever- there isn't anything _wrong_." He carefully slipped his hand into hers. "So I've loosened up a little? Come on, let's go back. Let's-"

"No." She pulled her hand from his and stood up, turning to face him. "No, I need you to be Giles, and to help me figure out what's going on here, and since that's too much to ask of you, I'm going to do the next best thing I can think of." With that she turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" He jumped up to follow her.

"To find Buffy and-and see if we can't figure something out."

He grabbed her by the shoulders before she exited the bathroom. "Wait. I can't let you go out there like this."

She stopped, considering it for a moment while she stared at her reflection in the mirrors. Her hair had come undone from the braids she usually wore, sat around her shoulders in a crimped mess. And there was still some blood and stuff on her clothes (mainly her skirt) that wouldn't come out anytime soon.

"I don't have much of a choice." She admitted. Her tone slightly desperate.

"Here." He replied, untying the jacket from around his waist and retying it around her own. It covered the worst and most obvious of the blood stains. He quirked a satisfied smile. "It's safe to assume… I'm your first." It wasn't a question, though it was phrased like one.

Her cheeks burned but she nodded, looking at him from underneath her eyelashes. "I should go now." She turned and walked out of the bathroom, and he followed.

"Still? What's the problem? So someone spiked the town punch or whatever. More power to them. Just a harmless joke." He whined, frustrated that he couldn't get through to her. Not even an hour ago she was practically eating out of his hand, but now…

She whirled around in her tracks. "_Harmless?_" She snapped. When he didn't reply immediately, she turned back around and continued making her exit of the building. "Come with me or stay here, I don't care. I'm going to find out what's going on here." She continued her fast pace around a corner.

He followed, though more slowly now. wondering what the hell had gotten into Willow Rosenberg.

oOo

He insisted that she at least go back for her shoes first, which she did, but as soon as the laces were tied she was on her feet and out the building. Giles had no choice but to follow, she'd already made up her mind on the matter.

He followed her around for a while, as she searched several places where Buffy could be, but she couldn't find the slayer. An hour and a half later and they still had nothing. Every time Giles would complain that the whole situation was just a buzz kill, but he quieted after she reminded him that he didn't have to follow her if he didn't want to. In the time since… since they left the library, between the two of them, they had consumed _eight_ more of the candy bars. The more chocolate she had in her system, the better she was feeling. Ripper slipped his hand into hers a few times, but she would squirm and wriggle away. Still awkward and confused about her feelings.

As they turned down one street, the sun setting in the far west, bathing everything in hues of purple and orange, she spotted two grown men, one was at least a decade older than the other. And they were bare-knuckle boxing, fists and faces already smeared with blood. Willow was so stunned by their behavior that she missed the fight between _four_ more equally large, equally angry and equally unaware grown men. All acting like animals.

"Willow, look out!" Two arms wrapped around her waist and yanked her off to one side. She was spun around and pushed into a brick wall. It wasn't the first and it certainly wouldn't be the last time that day that she turned beet red with embarrassment as he pressed into her, trapping her against the wall.

Two of the four were stumbling around after a hard kick from the others. They both slammed into Ripper, who did his best to keep from crushing the small girl underneath him. As soon as they had the chance, he grabbed her hand and they both ran. They sprinted down that street, took a right and ran down that one as well. When they were a good distance away from the brawl, he allowed them to stop next to a parked police car, which Willow sat against while resting her head between her knees and tried not to panic.

Giles on the other hand, laughed maniacally. "That was fun!" He said uncharacteristically.

Willow didn't reply, instead wrapping her arms tighter around herself trying to find some solace. _This is getting out of hand! Buffy where are you? I need your help._

"Willow?" Giles asked when he noticed her curled up against the car, shaking slightly. "Willow are you alright?" He placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're safe now. We left them far behind."

She slowly lifted her head. "This is getting out of hand." She said in a small voice.

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." He promised, lifting her chin so that she would meet his eyes. "They'd have to get through me first!"

She couldn't help but smile at this. It was endearing that someone cared enough to want to protect her. But when he moved in to kiss her, she jerked away. "Giles!" She yelped, her tone accusing. "This isn't you! This isn't what you want. Remember the spell?"

"Fuck the bloody spell." He growled, then turned and shouted it again into the evening air. A few people nearby whooped and howled in delight, even though they didn't know what he was shouting about. "B'sides, how do you know what I do and don't want?" He added, turning to face her again. When she nervously averted her gaze from his, he grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet.

"I know you're not acting like yourself." She retorted. "And under any other circumstances you wouldn't… you wouldn't have…"

"What?" He smirked, knowing what she wanted to say.

"…w-wouldn't have… have…" Why was it so hard to just _say_ it? "Had sex with me." She finally managed.

"Is that what this is about?" He chuckled lightly. "You think the only reason I would be attracted to you is because of a spell?"

"Uhh…w-well…" She immediately became flustered and tried to stammer out an excuse or an apology. He effectively silenced her with a soft kiss.

She knew she was supposed to protest, to push him away and tell him to 'get a grip!', but that wasn't what she _wanted_ to do. Not after she'd had so much of him already. So instead, she again, gave into her desires, arching herself into him as he leaned her over the hood of the car.

Their kisses became more urgent and heated. Bringing a hand up, he slipped it under her skirt to her still naked bottom and squeezed, causing her to moan into his lips. He then slipped two fingers into her slit, and she whimpered as he massaged the sensitive flesh there, drawing out her juices. With each pump of his hand she was writhing, trying to expose more of herself to him.

His other hand was inching toward his zipper, hoping for a repeat of what happened in the library, but they were both startled back to reality with one word.

"Freeze!" Said an unconfident voice.

It was a police officer, presumably the owner of the car they were on. He had already drawn his firearm, aiming at the couple. Willow did as the policeman asked, freezing instantly out of fear. But Giles wasn't one to be ordered around.

"Ooh, copper's got a gun." He said condescendingly. "You'll never use it." He smirked, walking toward the officer.

"I said freeze!" The officer repeated, his voice thick with fear. They began to circle each other, and Willow became afraid. In the blink of an eye, Ripper disarmed the officer and knocked him out by beating him senseless in front of her. He pocketed the gun and slipped the cuffs from the mans belt.

"Told him, he'd never use it." Still smirking, he turned back to Willow and tried to continue his administrations. "Now, where were we?" He asked, his hand already slipping back between her legs.

Normally, she would have had the strength to push him away. She was too turned on, and he was too skilled. Her senses were too clouded, and she wanted him too much. Everything was too something. But she was still a bit more sober than he was. He'd been eating the candy for two days.

"Please… stop." She managed breathlessly as he pumped his fingers into her over and over. He stopped, confused.

"Why?" He asked, leaning his face closer to hers. "Don't you like it?"

"Y-yes." _Oh yes!_ "…But we c-can't do this. Not again" She replied in a small voice. "It-it's wrong."

"I'm past caring." He assured, lifting his hand from under her skirt, he brought it up between their faces and she watched in shock as he licked her glistening juices from his fingers.

She was grossed out and slightly turned on by his actions. "B'sides," He added, wiggling his wet fingers in front of her face. "It's clear you're enjoying it too, right?"

"You'll regret this tomorrow. Or whenever the spell passes. When you're back to normal-" She was rudely cut off when he rolled her onto her stomach, barely having time to gasp in shock as she felt the cold metal of the handcuffs click around her wrists. Arms now trapped behind her back.

"I think I'm as normal as I'll ever be." He insisted, lifting up the back of her skirt to expose the wet pink flesh of her womanhood. "And If not," he added unzipping his trousers for the second time that day. "Then I don't want to know what normal is." He massaged her sensitive area again with both thumbs. She fought against the cuffs as she wriggled in pleasure. He was _so_ skilled with those fingers.

"Tell me what you want." He whispered into her ear. "You want me to stop? Or do you want me to continue?" He pressed his fingers more forcefully into her slick crevice, and she moaned, slightly ashamed that she was enjoying it so much when it was so wrong, but craving more.

She had no chance. The choices were only there as a joke really, because they both knew what her answer would be.

"Please…" She whispered.

"Please what?"

"Please… continue." Tears spilled over her eyelids, but he couldn't see them as he pulled himself out of his pants, and slipped into her again for the second time in only a few hours. Whatever didn't tear from the first time, did so now.

"Is this what you wanted?" He asked after he slid up to his hilt. "Is it?"

"Yes." She replied, whole body quivering.

"What should I do now, hmm?" He was playing with her now. She mumbled something "I can't hear you. Speak up."

"I… I w-want you to…" She repeated a bit louder.

"Yes?" He pressed, sliding out a bit before giving her hips a single, slow thrust that she could only describe as 'teasing'. "You want me to what?"

"I want you to fuck me." She said hoarsely, tears streaming down her face. Tears of many different positive and negative emotions. "I want you… want you to-"

"Alright." He said into her ear before leaning back and thrusting his shaft deep into her core. "The little witch wants to be fucked? I can oblige." Slowly at first, because he was enjoying watching her squirm. But soon, even he was getting carried away with himself, pushing harder each time, his balls slapping her with each thrust. She felt even better than the last time, just as tight and just as wet.

Willow could only stare across the hood of the car to the unconscious cop lying in the street as Giles pounded into her from behind. Her hips seemed to move of their own volition, angling differently to give him better access to her, or moving in rhythm to his thrusts.

She was still painfully sore from the first time, but it wasn't as bad now that she knew what to expect a little better. Despite the pleasure he was inflicting, she was angry that once again he had her pinned and all she could to was lay there. She wanted her hands to be free so that she could touch him, _explore_ him. It wasn't fair! She fought against the restraints, the metal digging into her wrists, though she didn't seem to feel much pain, it was all being out-shined by a white bliss.

Both hands on either side of her hips, he pulled her against him, trying to push himself further inside her. Sliding back and forth across the car, Willow felt herself go limp, crying out as her emotions seemed to fly over the edge.

"You like it?" He panted above her, still pumping into her.

"Yes." She replied breathlessly, her inner walls beginning to tighten and quiver around him. "Yes!"

He pulled out, flipping her onto her back, pining her hands underneath her bottom. He spread her legs, placing his hips back between her thighs and re-entered, pushing all the way inside, and then resumed his actions. Without the use of her arms she relied on her legs to pull him closer.

With access to her front now, he buried his face in her neck. Biting down sharply on the soft skin and sucking hard. This only caused her to go flying over the edge again.

They didn't last much longer after that. Her quivering walls began to clench repeatedly, sucking him deeper inside of her, and he came again, this time, catching her mouth with his own at the moment they both gave out.

He continued the kiss for a moment, his hands still exploring her body, hips still thrusting. When they did finally stop, he stayed on top of her for a moment while they caught their breath. But soon he slid out of her and pulled her to her feet. It was then that he decided to do something about her hands behind her back. With a quick peck on her cheek and a "One moment, love." He walked around the car to the still unconscious cop, and retrieved the keys. When her hands were freed, she gingerly rubbed her wrists and began walking down the street. Cheeks glowing pink and a content smile playing at her lips.

"You're getting better." Giles said as he caught up with her. "Practice, practice." He said, a devilish grin on his own features as he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him as they walked.

Willow didn't reply. Still thinking on her conflicted feelings. She hadn't expected _that_ to happen. She hadn't expected it back in the library either. _He's good. I'll give him that._ She thought, still high. _Damn good. …damn sexy too. …Damn!_ She didn't need to be thinking like that, she need to focus! What was going on? She was normally one to keep her wits about her, but today… today was just different.

She glanced up at Giles. _No_. She thought. _Not Giles right now. It's Ripper._ He was wearing a contented smirk. Boyish and mischievous. She couldn't help but mirror it.

Sticking close to him as they walked up the next street, Willow watched as people ran around them, darting in and out of places, all wearing the same matching looks of guilty mischief. The same ones that were on their own faces as well. She blushed furiously when she realized that people were likely nearby when all that happened, and probably even _saw_ them too. What if someone they knew had seen them?

"How you feeling now?" He asked, breaking through her worried thoughts. "Happy? Better than before?"

"Well yes, but…" She thought for the right word. "I'm scared. I don't know what will happen."

"What's there to be scared of?" He scoffed glancing at her as they turned another corner. Up ahead there was a riot about something and his natural reaction was to go right over to the action, not worried about the frailty of the young witch he had his arm around. Or maybe he just assumed that if the unlikely situation arose, he could protect her.

"What if…" She looked up at him, a serious look on her face. "What if someone saw us back there? Or walked in on us back in the library? Did you even consider the consequences of all of this? You could get fired. You could go to prison!"

"Only if I get caught." He contradicted. "B'sides, who's gonna see anything?" He gestured with his free hand to the pandemonium around them. "Nobody's paying attention to anything but their own business."

Willow was also worried that Giles might not be back anytime soon, and she would be stuck with Ripper for a long time. And while she was coping with Ripper to an extent, she knew that the longer he remained this person, the more chaotic things were going to become.

oOo

_A.N.: Thank you for reading, please let me know what you thought- I love criticism :)_


End file.
